The invention relates to a cooling system, in particular for in-transit cooling of transportable containers or cooling cells of land vehicles, air or water craft, comprising a refrigeration circuit, in which a refrigerant compressor, a high-side heat exchanger, an expansion unit and a low-side heat exchanger are disposed, an electric compressor motor for driving the refrigerant compressor and a control unit for controlling a refrigerating output of the refrigeration circuit.
In the case of the known cooling systems, the compressor motor is either itself formed directly as an internal combustion engine or, if it is formed as an electric motor, is powered by an electrical system of the land vehicle, air or water craft. These known solutions are not of an energy-saving kind.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a cooling system of the generic type in such a way that it operates as far as possible in an energy-saving manner.